Banvakten
Av Charles Dickens 500px — Hallå där nere! När jag ropade till honom stod han i dörren till sin stuga med en hoprullad signalflagga i handen. Med hänsyn till omgivningarna kunde man ju ha tyckt att han borde ha förstått varifrån rösten kom, men i stället för att titta upp till mig på kanten till den djupa klyftan vände han sig om och tittade ner längs spåret. Det var något egendomligt över hans sätt att göra det. —Hallå där nere! Han tog blicken från spåret och vände sig om, och så lyfte han på huvudet och fick syn på mig högt ovanför. —Finns det någon stig här så man kan få komma ner och prata med er? Han tittade upp på mig utan att svara, och jag tittade ner på honom och drog mig i det längsta för att upprepa min triviala fråga. Plötsligt började marken och luften skälva svagt, sedan allt häftigare och slutligen med en sådan kraft att jag måste ta några steg tillbaka, som om jag hade varit rädd att sugas med. När röken från snälltåget hade skingrats tittade jag ner igen och såg mannen rulla ihop flaggan som han tydligen hade signalerat med då tåget for förbi. Jag upprepade nu min fråga. Han stirrade länge på mig utan att säga något och pekade sedan med den hoprullade flaggan mot en punkt några hundra meter bort. — All right! ropade jag och gick åt det hållet. Efter en stunds letande hittade jag slutligen en uthuggen stig som knagglade sig i sicksack nerför branten och försiktigt följde jag den. Klyftan var mycket djup och ovanligt brant, och berget var fuktigt och blev blötare och halare ju längre ner jag kom. Därför var det rätt omständligt att ta sig nerför stigen och jag fick tid att tänka på ett och annat. Till exempel att det var med motvilja, eller i varje fall tveksamhet, som mannen hade pekat ut den här stigen för mig. När jag kom tillräckligt långt ner för att se honom igen upptäckte jag att han stod mitt på spåret i en sorts avvaktande ställning, med hakan i vänstra handen och med vänster armbåge vilande i högerhanden. Han såg så spänd och vaksam ut att jag ett ögonblick stannade upp av pur förvåning. Så fortsatte jag ner, och när jag kom ut på banvallen och närmade mig honom såg jag att han var mörk och blek, hade skägg och kraftiga ögonbryn. Hans vaktställe låg så ödsligt och avsides som tänkas kan. De branta slippriga klippväggarna skymde allt utom en smal flik av himlen, 'åt ena hållet i klyftan sågs bara en slingrande förlängning av den stora fängelsehålan, åt det andra en mörk dyster tunnel, omänsklig och frånstötande i sin massiva tyngd. Så lite sol hittade ner till den här platsen att luften överallt var unken och rå, och så mycket kall vind svepte genom ravinen att det kändes som att komma till en främmande, död planet. Mannen rörde inte på sig förrän jag var så nära att jag hade kunnat ta på honom. Men inte ens då släppte han mig med blicken utan tog bara ett steg bakåt med uppsträckt hand. Det här var verkligen en ensam plats, sade jag, den hade väckt min nyfikenhet när jag hade fått syn på den uppifrån klippkanten. Det var väl sällsynt med besökare, förmodade jag, och jag hoppades att besökare inte var ovälkomna. Han kastade en besynnerlig blick bort mot det röda ljuset vid tunnelöppningen och stod länge och tittade på det som om det inte var som det skulle. Sedan såg han på mig. Ljuset där — det hade väl han hand om, inte sant? Han svarade med låg röst : —Vet ni inte det? Då jag mötte blicken i det dystra ansiktet fick jag plötsligt för mig, att det var ett spöke jag talade med och inte en människa. Sedermera har jag undrat ifall hans sinne var sjukt. Även jag tog ett steg tillbaka. Men när jag gjorde det såg jag med ens fruktan i hans ögon, och det förjagade alla tankar på spöken. —Ni ser på mig som om ni var rädd för mig, sade jag och tvingade fram ett leende. —Jag tyckte precis att jag hade sett er förut, svarade han. —Var då? Han pekade på det röda ljuset vid tunnelns mynning. —Där? sade jag. Han stirrade på mig och nickade. —Men, snälla ni, vad skulle jag där att göra? Hur som helst har jag aldrig varit där, vare sig ni tror mig eller inte. —Jag tror er, sade han. Ja, jag tror er faktiskt. Sedan lättade stämningen märkbart. Han svarade villigt på mina frågor, och på ett klart och uttömmande sätt. Var det mycket att göra här? Ja — det vill säga, han hade ett ansvarsfullt arbete som krävde precision och vaksamhet, men något kroppsarbete var det ju inte fråga om. Att växla signalen där borta och putsa lamporna och vrida på det här järnhandtaget då och då, det var egentligen allt han behövde göra av det slaget. Beträffande de långa och ensamma timmarna, som jag hade antytt något om, kunde han bara säga att han så småningom hade underordnat sig rutinen och vänjt sig vid den. Han hade lärt sig ett främmande språk här nere — ifall det nu kunde kallas att "lära sig", när man bara visste hur det såg ut i skrift och hade bildat sig en alldeles privat uppfattning om hur det uttalades. Han hade också räknat med bråk och deci-maler och prövat på lite algebra, men han var dålig på siffror och hade varit det redan som pojke. Var han tvungen att jämt hålla till i den här fuktiga klyftan när han var i tjänst, och kunde han aldrig gå upp i solskenet ovanför de höga klippväggarna? Ja, det var en fråga om tid och omständigheter. Vissa gånger var det mindre jäktigt på banan än andra, och det kunde gälla både dagen och natten. Vid vackert väder lämnade han ibland skuggorna här nere, men eftersom den elektriska klockan kunde ringa vid vilken tid på dygnet som helst blev det ändå aldrig någon riktig avkoppling. Han visade mig in i sin stuga där det var en brasa, en skrivpulpet för de nödvändiga anteckningarna, ett telegrafiskt instrument med tavla och nålar samt den lilla ringklockan som han hade talat om. Då jag under ursäkter påpekade att han tydligen hade fått en god uppfostran och kanske rent av var överkvalificerad för den här posten, svarade han att detta nog var vanligare än man trodde, att sådant förekom på arbetsinrättningar, efter vad han hört, och inom polisväsendet och inte minst i armén, och att han visste att järnvägens personal kunde uppvisa många liknande exempel. Antingen jag trodde honom eller inte, han gjorde det knappast själv, hade han studerat naturfilosofi som ung och gått på föreläsningar, men han hade rumlat och misskött sig, och när han väl kommit på glid hade han aldrig kunnat ta sig i kragen igen. Men det var inget att gråta över. Han låg som han bäddat. Det var för sent att bädda om. Allt det här berättade han lugnt och sansat med den allvarliga mörka blicken ömsom riktad på mig och ömsom på elden. Då och då kastade han in ett "sir" mellan meningarna, och särskilt när han refererade till sin ungdom — som om han därmed ville betona att han inte ville göra sig bättre än han var. Flera gånger blev han avbruten av den lilla klockan och måste ta emot meddelanden och sända svar. En gång måste han gå ut och signalera med flaggan för ett passerande tåg och lämna någon muntlig upplysning till föraren. Då han utförde sina åligganden märkte jag att han var mycket noggrann och effektiv. Han avbröt genast vårt samtal, och sade sedan inte ett ord förrän han gjort vad han skulle. Jag skulle kort sagt ha betraktat den här mannen som närmast idealisk för sin uppgift om det inte hade varit för att han plötsligt hade bleknat två gånger mitt under vårt samtal, vänt sig mot den lilla klockan fast den inte ringde, öppnat dörren, som hölls stängd för fuktens skull, och spejat ut mot det röda ljuset vid tunnelns mynning. Vid bägge dessa tillfällen hade han återvänt till brasan med den där egendomliga uppsynen som jag hade fäst mig vid alldeles i början, då vi befann oss så långt ifrån varandra. När jag reste mig för att gå sade jag : —Det verkar nästan som om ni är nöjd och belåten. Jag måste nog erkänna att jag sade det provokativt. —Ja, i varje fall har jag varit det, svarade han med samma låga röst som när vi möttes. Men jag är orolig, sir, jag är orolig. Det syntes att han helst hade velat ta tillbaka de orden om han hade kunnat. Men nu hade han sagt dem, och jag tog genast fasta på dem. —För vad? Vad är ni orolig för? —Det är svårt att förklara, sir. Det är mycket, mycket svårt att förklara. Men om ni kommer och hälsar på någon mera gång ska jag försöka göra det. —Jag kommer mer än gärna och hälsar på en gång till. När passar det bäst? —Jag lämnar av tidigt på morgonen, men i morgon kväll klockan tio är jag här igen, sir. —Då kommer jag vid elvatiden. Han tackade mig för vänligheten och följde mig ut. —Jag visar vitt ljus tills ni har hittat stigen, sir, sade han med sin underliga låga röst. När ni har hittat den så ropa inte! Och ropa inte när ni har kommit upp på krönet! Luften kändes med ens mycket kallare då han sade detta, men jag svarade bara : —Som ni vill. —Och när ni kommer ner i morgon kväll, får ni inte heller ropa! Får jag ställa en sista fråga — varför skrek ni "Hallå där nere!" i kväll? —Ja, gudvet, sade jag. Jag hojtade väl något i den stilen. —Inte i den stilen, sir. Just de orden. Dem kommer jag nog ihåg. —Ja, i så fall var det väl de orden. Och jag ropade dem förstås för att jag såg er här nere. —Bara för det? Men varför skulle jag annars ha gjort det? —Hade ni ingen känsla av att orden kom till er på något övernaturligt sätt? —Nej. Han önskade mig godnatt och höll upp sin lykta. Jag följde banvallen tills jag hittade stigen, hela tiden med en mycket otrevlig känsla av att ett tåg närmade sig bakifrån. Det var lättare att klättra upp än ner och jag återvände till värdshuset utan vidare missöden. 400px|right När klockorna i fjärran slog elva nästa kväll vek jag punktligt in på stigen ner till järnvägsspåret. Mannen väntade på mig på banvallen med den vita lyktan tänd. —Nu ropade jag inte, sade jag, då vi möttes. Kan jag tala nu? —Naturligtvis, sir. —Godafton då, och här är min hand. —Godafton, sir, och här är min. Därmed fortsatte vi till stugan, gick in, stängde dörren och slog oss ner vid brasan. —Ni ska inte behöva upprepa er fråga från i går kväll, började han, så fort vi hade satt oss, och talade så lågt att det knappast var mer än en viskning. Jag tog er för någon annan i går. Det är det som oroar mig. —Det misstaget? —Nej. Denne andre. —Vem är det? —Det vet jag inte. —Är han lik mig? —Det vet jag inte. Jag har aldrig sett hans ansikte. Han håller vänstra armen för ansiktet och viftar med den högra. Viftar vilt. Så här. Och han svängde ursinnigt med armen, som en människa som till varje pris vill att man ska gå ur vägen. —En månskensnatt när jag satt här, sade mannen, hörde jag hur någon ropade "Hallå där nere!" precis som ni. Jag gick bort till dörren och tittade, och då såg jag den där varelsen stå och vifta vid det röda ljuset vid tunneln, så där som jag visade nyss. "Se upp, se upp!" skrek han med hes röst. "Hallå där nere! Se upp!" Jag tog lyktan och skiftade till rött och sprang bort till honom. "Vad är det för fel?" ropade jag. "Vad är det som har hänt? Vad menar ni?" Han stod alldeles vid ingången till den svarta tunneln, och jag undrade varför han höll ena armen för ögonen. Jag sprang ända fram till honom och sträckte ut handen för att ta bort armen men då försvann han bara. —In i tunneln? undrade jag. —Nej. Jag sprang in i tunneln, över femhundra meter. Jag stannade och höll upp lampan över huvudet och såg siffrorna på den uppmätta distansen och såg hur vattnet rann efter väggarna och droppade ner på marken. Sedan sprang jag ut igen, fortare än in, för jag var dödsförskräckt vid det laget, och jag tittade runt omkring det röda ljuset med min egen röda lykta, och jag gick uppför järnstegen till gången där ovanför, och så gick jag ner igen och sprang tillbaka hit. Jag telegraferade åt båda hållen och sa att det hade kommit larm och frågade om det hade hänt något. Men från båda hållen svarade de bara : "Allt väl". Jag undertryckte en lätt rysning och försökte lugna honom med att det måste ha varit en synvilla, och att sådana fenomen troligen orsakas av tillfälliga fel i ögat och ofta besvärar folk som av en eller annan anledning lever i ständig beredskap. — Och vad ropen beträffar, sade jag, så behöver ni bara lyssna på vinden här nere och på sången den sjunger i telegraftrådarna! Jo, för all del, svarade han, när vi hade suttit och lyssnat en stund — de sjungande trådarna kände han nog till efter otaliga ensamma vinternätter. Men han bad att få påpeka att det fortfarande återstod en del att berätta. Jag bad om ursäkt, och han tog mig i armen och fortsatte sakta : —Sex timmar senare inträffade den kända olyckan på den här banan, och tio timmar senare fördes de döda och sårade vidare genom tunneln, förbi platsen där den mystiska varelsen hade stått. Jag rös till igen och gjorde mitt bästa för att inte visa det. Det kunde inte förnekas att detta var ett underligt sammanträffande, medgav jag, och givetvis måste det ha satt djupa spår i hans sinne. Men underliga sammanträffanden hörde man ju talas om ständigt och jämt, och dem måste man räkna med vid tillfällen som detta. Fast det var klart, tillade jag, för jag såg att han tänkte komma med invändningar, människor med sunt förnuft kalkylerade inte gärna med tillfälligheter då de gjorde upp sina planer. Han bad än en gång att få påpeka att det återstod en del att berätta. Jag bad än en gång om ursäkt för att jag hade avbrutit honom. —Det här var för precis ett år sedan, sade han och lade återigen handen på min arm och tittade sig över axeln med uttryckslös blick. Det hade gått ett halvår, och jag hade hämtat mig från häpnaden och chocken när jag tidigt en morgon stod i dörren och såg mot det röda ljuset och plötsligt fick syn på. den spöklika varelsen igen. Han tystnade och spände ögonen i mig. —Ropade han? —Nej. Han var tyst. —Viftade han med armen? —Nej. Han lutade sig mot ljusstolpen och höll bägge händerna för ansiktet. Så här. Och han lyfte upp händerna och visade. Det var en sörjande åtbörd. Jag hade sett figurer på gravstenar i en liknande ställning. —Gick ni närmare? —Nej, jag gick in och satte mig, dels för att samla tankarna och dels för att jag var nära att svimma. När jag kom ut igen lyste solen över klippkanten och han var borta. —Hände det någonting? Jag menar en olycka eller så? Han rörde med pekfingret på min arm ett par tre gånger och nickade för varje gång : —Samma dag, när ett av tågen kom ut ur tunneln, såg jag ett virrvarr av händer och huvuden i ett kupéfönster på min sida, och att någon eller någonting vinkade. Jag signalerade stopp till föraren och han ströp ångan och bromsade in, men tåget fortsatte en bit till, hundrafemtio meter eller så. Jag sprang efter och hörde förfärliga rop och skrik. 'En vacker ung dam hade plötsligt dött i en av kupéerna, och de bar in henne hit och lade henne på golvet, här mellan oss. Jag drog ofrivilligt tillbaka stolen och tittade på golvbrädorna som han pekade på. —Det är sant, sir. Det är sant. Det var precis som jag säger. Jag kunde inte hitta på någonting att säga och jag var alldeles torr i munnen. Vinden och telegraftrådarna kommenterade det sagda med en lång och utdragen jämmer. Han fortsatte : —Men inte nog med det. Han kom tillbaks för en vecka sedan, och sedan dess har han visat sig då och då, lite som det har fallit sig. —Vid det röda ljuset? —Ja. —Hur bär han sig åt? Ursinnigare än tidigare vevade han med sin högra arm. —Han ger mig ingen ro, sade han. Han ropar till mig, förtvivlat och hjärtslitande, ibland flera minuter i sträck. "Hallå. där nere! Se upp! Se upp!" Han står och viftar till mig. Det ringer i klockan . . . Jag avbröt honom. —Ringde det i går kväll när jag var här och ni gick bort till dörren? —Ja, två gånger. —Där ser ni hur fantasin skenar i väg med er, sade jag. Jag tittade på klockan, jag hade ögon och öron öppna, men jag kan sätta mitt huvud i pant på att den inte ringde just då. Och ingen annan gång heller förresten, utom naturligtvis när stationen varskodde er. Han skakade på huvudet. —Hittills har jag aldrig tagit fel på det där, sir. Jag har aldrig förväxlat spöksignalerna med mina kollegers. Det låter inte alls likadant, och inte syns det något på klockan heller. Det är inte så underligt att ni inte hörde det. Men jag hörde det. —Tyckte ni att ni såg det där spöket när ni tittade ut? —Jag såg honom. —Bägge gångerna? Han upprepade allvarligt : —Bägge gångerna. —Skulle ni vilja följa med till dörren och se efter om han står där nu? Han bet sig i läppen som om han tveka. de, men reste sig upp. Jag öppnade dörred och ställde mig på trappan medan han stod kvar på tröskeln. Där var det röda ljuset. Där var den mörka tunneln. Där var de höga fuktiga klippväggarna. —Ser ni honom? frågade jag och tittade noga på hans ansikte. Ögonen var stora och vaksamma, men det hade väl också mina egna varit, när jag stirrat åt det hållet nyss. —Nej, svarade han. Han är inte där. —Nej, just det, sade jag. 400px|left Vi gick in igen och stängde dörren och återtog våra platser. Jag funderade just över hur jag bäst skulle utnyttja det här övertaget, om uttrycket tillåts, när han ledde in samtalet i en sådan riktning — och samtidigt tycktes så självklart övertygad om att vi i stort sett var överens — att jag med ens befann mig i underläge i stället. —Vid det här laget förstår ni säkert, sir, sade han, att vad som framför allt sysselsätter mina tankar är frågan vad spöket egentligen kan mena. Jag var inte helt säker på att jag förstod det, sade jag. —Vad varnar det mig för? sade han grubblande med blicken i brasan. Vad är det som kommer att hända? Var ska det hända? Någonstans på linjen händer det någonting när som helst, en förfärlig katastrof. Det är tredje gången nu, och det är inget tvivel om saken efter allt som har inträffat tidigare. Men varför ska jag blandas in i det? Vad kan jag göra? Han tog upp en näsduk och torkade sig i pannan. —Om jag telegraferar "fara" åt ena eller andra hållet, eller åt båda, så kan jag inte ge några skäl till det, fortsatte han och drog med näsduken över handflatorna. Det skulle bara bli en massa trassel, och de skulle tro att jag hade blivit helgalen. Så här skulle det låta. Meddelande : "Fara! Se upp!" Svar : "Inkom med närmare uppgifter!" Meddelande: "Kan inte. Men se upp förgudsskull!" De skulle avskeda mig. Och jag förstår dem. Det var verkligen mycket synd om honom. Detta måste vara en outhärdlig psykisk tortyr för en samvetsgrann människa med ansvar för andras liv och välfärd. — När spöket stod under det röda ljuset första gången, fortsatte banvakten och strök tillbaka det mörka håret och drog nervöst med händerna över tinningarna, varför talade han då inte om var olyckan skulle hända — om den absolut måste hända? Varför talade han inte om hur den kunde undvikas — om den hade kunnat undvikas? Och andra gången, när han höll för ansiktet, varför talade han i stället inte om att kvinnan skulle dö och att hon borde ha stannat hemma? Om spöket bara ville visa hur bra han hade reda på sig de bägge första gångerna, så kunde han ju åtminstone tala i klartext nu, när han förbereder mig på den tredje olyckan. Mig av alla människor! Jag som bara är banvakt på den här lilla undanskymda platsen! Varför inte gå till någon som kan bli trodd och kan göra något? När jag såg honom i det där tillståndet begrep jag att han först och främst måste lugnas ner, lika mycket för sin egen skull som för den allmänna säkerhetens. Därför undvek jag helt frågan om spökets vara eller icke vara och framhöll i stället, att ingen människa som gör sin plikt kan klandras för detta, och att han åtminstone kunde ha gott samvete i det fallet, hur oförklarliga spökerierna sedan än var. Och mina försök slog väl ut, betydligt bättre än de tidigare ansträngningarna att tala honom till rätta. Han blev lugn, de löpande sysslorna tog alltmer av hans tid i anspråk ju längre natten led, och jag lämnade honom klockan två på morgonen. Jag hade erbjudit mig att stanna hela natten men det ville han inte höra talas om. Det finns ingen anledning förtiga att jag tittade tillbaka på det röda ljuset mer än en gång under vandringen uppför stigen. Jag tyckte inte om det alls, och jag skulle inte ha sovit särskilt gott om jag hade haft sängen stående under det. Inte heller tyckte jag om de bägge olyckshändelserna tidigare — det erkänner jag villigt. Men mitt största problem var likafullt hur jag nu lämpligast borde handla när jag hade blivit delaktig av allt detta. Jag hade funnit att mannen var intelligent, vaken, ambitiös och plikttrogen. Men hur länge skulle han vara det i sitt nuvarande sinnestillstånd? Även om hans befattning var underordnad 'hade han ett mycket stort ansvar, och skulle jag, till exempel, riskera mitt eget liv bara för att inte svika mina överordnades förtroende? Eftersom mitt samvete förbjöd mig att yppa någonting för mannens överordnade innan vi tillsammans hade diskuterat igenom saken, beslöt jag till sist att be honom följa med till den skickligaste läkaren i trakten och fråga denne till råds. Han skulle få något ändrad arbetstid från och med nästa kväll hade han sagt. Han skulle få ledigt ett par timmar efter soluppgången då jag hade lovat att komma tillbaka. Kvällen som kom blev utomordentligt vacker, och jag startade i god tid för att njuta av den i fulla drag. Solen hade ännu inte gått ner när jag kom promenerande på vägen vid krönet av den djupa klyftan. Jag kunde promenera en timme till, sade jag för mig själv, en halvtimme bort och en halvtimme tillbaka, så skulle det sedan bli lagom att klättra ner till stugan. Innan jag fortsatte gick jag fram till kanten och tittade ner av gammal vana, precis från samma ställe där jag såg banvakten första gången. Jag kan omöjligt beskriva den sinnesrörelse som grep mig då jag alldeles vid tunnelöppningen fick se en man, som höll vänstra armen för ögonen och viftade häftigt med den högra. Den namnlösa fasa som fyllde mig försvann i nästa sekund, då jag upptäckte att det verkligen var en människa, och att det en bit ifrån stod några andra som han tycktes upprepa sina åtbörder för. Det röda ljuset hade ännu inte tänts. Vid stolpen hade en låg liten hydda byggts upp av en presenning och några stöttor. Den såg inte större ut än en säng. Så fort jag någonsin kunde skyndade jag nerför den uthuggna stigen med en panisk känsla av att någonting inte var som det skulle, och att jag inte borde ha lämnat mannen ensam, utan åtminstone ha skickat dit någon att vaka över honom eller rätta till felen han gjorde. —Vad är det som har hänt? frågade jag. —Banvakten blev dödad i morse, sir. —Mannen i stugan där? —Ja. —Mannen som jag känner? —Om ni kände honom, så kommer ni säkert att känna igen honom också, sade mannen som talade för de andra och blottade allvarligt hans huvud under presenningen. För ansiktet är alldeles oskadat. —Men hur gick det till, hur gick det egentligen till? frågade jag och såg från den ene till den andre. —Han blev överkörd av loket, sir. Ingen i hela England var så duktig i sitt jobb. Men av någon anledning var han inte borta från yttre rälsen. Det var mitt på ljusa dagen. Han hade tänt ljuset och hade lyktan i handen. När loket kom ut ur tunneln hade han ryggen mot det och blev överkörd av det. Mannen där körde det och har visat hur det gick till. Visa herrn här, Tom. Mannen, som var klädd i en grov mörk kostym, gick tillbaks till sin tidigare plats i tunnelöppningen! —När jag kom genom kurvan i tunneln, sade han, såg jag honom i slutet, som om det hade varit genom ett förstoringsglas. Jag hann inte bromsa in, och jag visste att han var mycket försiktig. Men det verkade inte som om han brydde sig om visslan, så jag stängde av den och ropade i stället så högt jag kunde. —Vad sa ni? —Jag sa: "Hallå där nere! Se upp! Se upp! Ur vägen förgudsskull!" Jag hajade till. —Å, det var hemskt, sir. Hela tiden ropade jag. Den här armen satte jag för ögonen för att slippa se, och sedan vinkade jag med den andra, men det tjänade ingenting till. Jag ska inte förlänga berättelsen genom att dröja mer vid vissa underliga detaljer än vid någon av de andra, men innan jag slutar får jag kanske peka på det egendomliga i att lokföraren inte bara använde samma ord som hade spökat för den olycklige banvakten, utan också de ord som jag själv — inte han — i min fantasi hade förknippat med åtbörden han härmat. Originalets titel "The Signal-Man" ur "Ghosts, Spooks & Spectres", Hamish Hamilton Ltd., London 1967. Översatt av Per Kellberg. Illustrerad av Ib Spang Ölsen Kategori: Charles Dickens Kategori: Spökhistoria Kategori: Skräck Kategori: Ungdom